chungusfandomcom-20200214-history
United Provinces of Majoria
The United Provinces of Majoria The United Provinces of Majoria, also known as the UPM, is a state union made up of New Majoria (in the north) and the Southern Major Republic '''(more frequently referred to simply as the '''Major Republic). Located on the East coast of the North American Continent, the two countries share a historic 2000 mile long unguarded border (interrupted only by land belonging to the Cherokee Tribe). The ANAL Treaty The Allied North American Land Treaty, or ANAL Treaty, 'was signed by both nations on November 11th 1444 when they declared their sovereignty. The treaty binds the two countries together as one and still stands regardless of the alliance/rivalry held between the two countries. The treaty states as follows: * Both New Majoria and the Southern Major Republic are to negotiate all land seized on the North American continent. * Both states are to come to the aid of the other in war. * Free movement of citizens between the two states shall never be prohibited. * Weed is only legal if you, your father, or your firstborn child is named ''John Major'. Historical Exceptions: During the native uprising of 1579, the Major Republic was forced to ally with the local native tribes and offer them New Majorian land, this resulted in the country of New Majoria being split into three landmasses. Major City The Capital of the UPM, Major City, is located on the eastern sea-border of the two states. Split between both countries for tax reasons the city is a major attraction for both tourists and foreign invaders. The Major Civil War The Major Civil War occurred when New Majoria declared war on the Pawnee Tribe, a vassal of the Major Republic in an attempt to take a small portion of land. The Pawnee tribe quickly formed an alliance with the Fox Tribe, the''' Huron Tribe', and various other collections of natives. In order to declare war on the Pawnee Tribe, New Majoria had to dissolve it's alliance with the Major Republic and thus began the (approximately) 3 day long civil war between the two partnered nations. After realising that it could not contract aid from the Major Republic, New Majoria surrendered to the Pawnee Tribe in exchange for land that it had previously claimed from other natives. The non-violence agreement between the two nations lead to over-prosperous land grabbing from New Majoria which landed them in severe bankruptcy Shinzonia '''Shinzonia' is an island nation formed in the early 1500's off the coast of the southern peninsula of the Major Republic. During the 2012 Fukushima disaster, Shinzo Abe fell through a dimensional rift where he met an Indian scientist by the name of Wan, various African tribesmen and a single Korean teacher. The rift deposited them on the island that is now known as Shinzonia. Quickly, under the rule of King Shinzo, the country expanded with the help of the orthodox-Christian patron Saint Pietro and with foreign aid from the UPM. Shinzonian Shift In 1557, the country of Shinzonia transitions from it's location on the island south of Florida, to the land previously shared by Xiu and Cocomes, due to pressure from the Cubans. After the shift, the former island of Shinzonia became known as Cuba. Shinzonia is now amidst a territorial advance operation, known as Operation Cuck, which aims to spread the country across Central AmericaCategory:Countries